


Just like the first time

by arda_fata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pie, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, nothing is what seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arda_fata/pseuds/arda_fata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more fate has tempted Dean Winchester. We all know he has never been one to hold back from his desires... what will the outcome be this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the first time

 

Dean had never expected to fall in love this way… he never thought he would see everything he craved and wanted in once place.

 

He had entered the diner with no further expectations than a coffee and sweet rolls for the road when he had spotted the vision of complete loveliness sitting by the counter.

 

Perfect round curves, luscious red beckoning him to come closer… the color of cherries. A sweet smell calling him like a siren’s call…

 

And Sam was waiting for him in the car, it was true, but… a chance like  was not something he could simply let pass him by. A feeling that was still for him like it had been the very first time.

 

An attraction that he simply could not control. That pulled every single cell from his body towards his goal.

 

So he walked up to the counter, with a delighted mile on his face, and pressed his hands against that round shape and asked the woman behind the counter…

 

“Two cups of coffee for the road and… how much for this pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester + Pie - I ship it...


End file.
